goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Talks Smack To Everyone
Eric Talks Smack To Everyone is the sixth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric is rudely awoken by his mother, and in return he talks smack to her, and at school he threatens to beat Brian (the bully) up - which is broken up by Mr Joey, another teacher from school. Later that day in class he calls his teacher an "old bag", and when sent to detention he calls Mr Prickly "stupid". Before long he gets sent to Principal Lawrence's office and is suspended for talking smack to everyone. After he got grounded he calls his dad fat and his mother a CENSORED (who both throw a mental breakdown) and is sent straight to bed. Script (ERIC is in his bedroom, feeling annoyed that he has to go to school. His mother tries to distract him.) KIMBERLY: Come on Eric, you don't want to be late for school. ERIC: Blah, blah, blah whatever. Who cares what you say? I'm always on time! KIMBERLY: You see, getting up on time and being on time are important for a young man... ERIC: (angry, interrupts his mother.) I'm not talking to yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooou! KIMBERLY: (angry) Enough of this back talk and go! ERIC: (angry) Fine then! I'll go to this stupid school anyway! (at school...) (At the hallway, where the lockers are, Eric was about to close his locker door when...) BRIAN (BULLY): (slyly) Going somewhere, nerd? ERIC: (angry) Are you threatening me, b!#ch!? BRIAN (BULLY): Ha ha ha ha, are you too afraid to get beat up today? Ha ha you're such a loser! ERIC: (furious, points at Brian, voice changed to Kidaroo, Brian is taken aback) YOU'RE GOING TO GET BEAT UP IF YOU KEEP BULLYING ME!!! (Eric's voice changed back to normal. Brian is not worried, but only smirks and chuckles.) BRIAN (BULLY): (taunting Eric) Temper, temper! (An African-American man with grey baseball cap, wearing a police uniform with white tie, and named Mr Joey arrives, exasperated with the fighting in the hallway.) MR JOEY: (angry) All right, break it up, break it up! (Eric and Brian stopped fighting at once and were shocked.) MR JOEY: That's better. Now you two should get to class, your first period is starting in a minute. BRIAN (BULLY): (annoyed) Yeah whatever. (angry) Thanks a lot Eric you scruffy nerd for getting us both in trouble now you're going to make us late for first period. ERIC: (annoyed, in denial) Wasn't my fault. You just started it anyway. (Eric and Brian's first period class today was Maths with a teacher named Mrs Christina. She is an African-American woman with blue eyes, brown hair, a red/white dress and dark grey shoes, and strangely has an English accent.) MRS CHRISTINA: Welcome to first period classmates, and today... ERIC: (annoyed) Yeah, OK I know that, I'll say it for you. (changes voice to Mrs Christina's voice. Mrs Christina is shocked.) We will be doing Algebra so take out your useless text books. And plus Algebra sucks since it's too difficult and boring, why can't it be easier for my students? By not just giving out random assignments consisting on just letters and numbers? MRS CHRISTINA: (angry) Eric did you just mimic and back talk your own teacher? Did you ever think I would have said that? How disrespectful! ERIC: (back to normal voice, annoyed) Yes I just did, you stupid old bag. MRS CHRISTINA: (angry, raises her voice) What did you just call me?! ERIC: I, said, you, are, an... old bag! Old bag! Old bag old bag old bag. Old old bag bag bag bag bag bag bag bag bag! You suck! MRS CHRISTINA: (angry) Stop that right now or you can haul your fat nerdy arse to detention! ERIC: Or you can suck my (CENSORED)! (everyone is shocked except Brian, who laughs.) MRS CHRISTINA: (furious) O O O O O O O O O OH, Eric I can't believe you just yelled and swore at me, on top of being utterly disrespectful to your elders, including myself, your own teacher, that's it go to detention now!!! (Eric runs out of classroom and ends up in detention. Open to detention room, where a few annoyed/angry students sit in their desks quietly. The detention room is run by a strict bodyguard character named Mr Prickly.) MR PRICKLY: Welcome to detention. Here are the rules: no talking, no chewing gum, no complaining, so follow these rules or else! ERIC: (annoyed) Yeah, whatever stupid. MR PRICKLY: (furious) ERIC! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID O O O O O O O O O O O OH! THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! (Eric cries and runs to the principal's office) PRINCIPAL: So Eric, what brings you here? ERIC: (ashamed) I picked a fight with Brian and talked smack to the teachers. PRINCIPAL: (voice changed to Kidaroo, furious, screen is red and shaking.) OH MY GOD! ERIC YOU ARE IN A HEAP OF TROUBLE! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O H H H H H H H H H H H H H H! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR TWO WEEKS FOR TALKING SMACK TO JUST ABOUT EVERYONE! GO HOME NOW WHILE I PHONE YOUR PARENTS! (At home, Eric's parents scold Eric for getting into trouble at school.) KIMBERLY: (sternly) Eric we got on the phone with the principal, who said you talked smack to everyone at school and got into trouble and got suspended for 2 weeks. That is it. ERIC: (angry/crying) Oh and what's next you're gonna ground me you fat a-- and ugly w--re? (Kimberly and Diesel glare at Eric angrily - Close up cam starting from Diesel then pans to Kimberly and then to Eric who is shocked.) ERIC: Uh oh. DIESEL: (screen turns red and Diesel starts his mental breakdown. He starts by waving arms wildly in air and jumping. Kimberly starts her mental breakdown too, only by dancing across the screen before vanishing.) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (then he flies in different directions across the screen.) O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! (voice changes to Scary Voice/Damien) ERIC YOU TALKED SMACK TO US O O O O O O O O OH! THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 50677784749959232355672327178657308275027922409017 YEARS! (Mental breakdown is over and everything is back to normal. Diesel and Kimberly still scold Eric - taunting pose, angry face. Eric is crying over what he's done and because he's scared for his life.) KIMBERLY: You are grounded grounded with no TV no movies no dessert no fun no computer and no GoAnimate, go upstairs to your room now! (Eric turns around and runs straight to his room crying) ERIC: I hate you everyone waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 7, when Eric and Alan both end up visiting the Principal's Office on the same day!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes